Your Shoe Is On My Foot, And It Doesn't Fit
by R-COTA
Summary: DISCONTINUED as I have since realised that Twilight doesn't deserve the attention it gets. A role reversal story.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This has no relevance to the plot of the series. All the same characters. Jacob is not a werewolf at this stage. I'll try my very best to keep them in character. Hope you enjoy.

Your Shoe Is On My Foot…And It Doesn't Fit, Chapter One

As always, I was in awe of Edward's wonderful face. His flawless, handsome, strong, broody, lovely, perfect face. Oh, the adjectives I could use to describe that face of his. A sigh escaped my mouth, and he smiled, that wondrous crooked smile, down at me. Edward had picked me up, like normal, for school. And I stared at him as he drove, a silly goofy grin on my face. For once, I wasn't paying attention to his manic driving. His sleek car drove us quickly and smartly to our school. I was never late nowadays. He parked smoothly, and raced around to my side to open the door for me.

'Thankyou, kind sir,' I said, holding out my hand for him to help me. He kissed the top of my hand.

'Anything for you, madam.' We smiled at each other, and walked up to school. Edward stiffened slightly as we walked, and the next second, was pulling me along.

'Edward?' I asked, my uncoordinated feet struggling over the ground he dragged me across. Alice was in front of us very suddenly, Jasper a few feet behind her.

'Tell me,' Edward said. Alice's warm eyes narrowed in thought as she quickly explained to something to Edward. I stared between them, annoyed, with a frown on my face. I was always out of the loop. My annoyance suddenly faded. I glanced at Jasper, and smiled a little apologetically. He grinned a little back. 'Right.' Edward said. 'How long?'

'A few days at best,' Alice muttered, her eyes fluttering to me, then back to Edward's. 'I'm not entirely sure. And it's confusing. I think I can't see very well because…' the rest of her sentence trailed off into her thoughts, where only Edward could hear her. I'm sure she did this deliberately. Edward nodded, listening intently, and replied so fast that I couldn't understand a word he said. My annoyance rose again, and was quelled by another calming wave from Jasper. If I wasn't so calm, I bet that would have irritated me. I waited patiently for when Edward would explain to me the details. Eventually, the rapid conversation between them stopped. Alice turned around, and waltzed amazingly gracefully back to Jasper and they walked to school together. Edward smiled at me.

'Come on,' he said, motioning with his head for me to keep walking. I stared at him.

'You're not going to tell me?'

'There's nothing to worry about,' he said soothingly. I raised an eyebrow.

'Edward, please,' I said, mildly sarcastic. 'Something's up. Just tell me.' He glanced around covertly.

'I'll tell you tonight. Come to my house afterwards. I need to talk to the rest of the family too.'

'Okay,' I said. He led the way to school, with me studying him carefully.

'Okay, Edward,' I said as we arrived at his house. 'What's going on?' Edward gritted his teeth, parked his car, pulled me from my seat, and took me into the dining room where everybody was already waiting for us, in about one second. I blinked in surprise. Edward couldn't help but smile. He cleared his throat unnecessarily, and stood behind his chair, and placed me in the one next to it. From across the table, Rosalie smiled tentatively at me. I reciprocated. I glanced at Alice. I'd never seen her look so serious. Edward looked into the eyes of everyone in the room, staring worriedly at me for a few extra seconds.

'Does anyone have any idea who the woman is?' Edward said eventually, in a desperate kind of voice. Everyone shook their heads, and Edward sat down, and rubbed his forehead with his fingers, his thumb at his jaw. My eyebrows raised in confusion.

'I think we should stay and see what happens,' said Emmett at his end of the table, leaning forward eagerly. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Carlisle shook his head.

'It would be most unwise of us, Emmett. We cannot see what will happen at all, because Alice no longer has her powers, or at least can't use them as well, in this future.' Alice looked down in her lap at this. 'We will be in the dark, so to speak.' I frowned.

'We don't even know what she is,' Jasper input. There was a general murmur around the table.

'A witch?' suggested Alice. 'I mean, you wouldn't think many of our kind would have that kind of power. It's too specific.'

'I think Alice might be right,' agreed Edward. 'If she is a vampire, that is the most peculiar, strong power, and you would think the Volturi would have her on their side.' Emmett nodded vaguely. My face scrunched in confusion.

'But I'm very concerned,' Esme said. 'I feel so very scared because we have no idea what will happen, and with what we think _will_ happen…' Esme's eyes slid ever so slightly in my direction. Jasper had kept me calm during this, but finally, I gained control.

'Can someone _please_ explain?' I burst out eventually. All eyes locked onto me. 'I have no idea what any of you are talking about, so can you please tell me?'

'Alice had a vision this morning,' Edward said. I turned to him. 'It showed a woman, and us. That boy Jacob was there also.'

'Jacob?' I asked, bewildered. Since when did he get involved with us? I thought to myself. Edward nodded.

'Yes, Jacob. Regardless, we were all with this woman. You were talking to her, and then, suddenly, you are a vampire, as well as Jacob, and the rest of us,' Edward looked around the table at this, 'are humans.' My mouth dropped open. Edward looked at me very seriously. 'And then we don't know what happens, because Alice's powers were enhanced when she became a vampire, but we think she won't be able to control them as a human.' I slowly closed my mouth. I tipped my head to the side, processing this.

'Wow,' I managed after a few seconds. Edward nodded grimly.

'We thought so too.'

Edward and I were in his room, sitting on his very large, luxurious couch. I had drawn myself up in a ball, and Edward sat near me, playing absently with my hair. We were both in serious thought.

'You were human?' I said slowly. The thought of a human Edward excited me. The idea that his heart could beat, his cheeks could blush, that he could touch me without wanting to drink my blood, could touch me without being terrified he would actually kill me. Edward nodded, making a tiny noise of agreement in his throat.

'…and you were…' his voice actually cracked. I'd always known Edward would hate for me to become a vampire. His insistence that when you become one you lose your soul caused his intense aversion to it. I looked over at him, concern etched deep in my face. He met my eyes. The tortured expression on his face was enough to break my heart ten times over. I felt tears spill onto my face as I gazed at him. And his stone cold arms were around me in a heartbeat, cradling me to his chest. I suddenly felt as though this was how Edward felt whenever I brought up the subject of my becoming a vampire, but he was never able to show it. I pulled my face from his chest, and looked at him, tears still clinging to my eyelashes.

'Is that what you feel like doing every time I tell you I want to become a vampire?' I asked weakly, my fingers fiddling with the collar on his shirt. He nodded.

'Yes. It breaks my heart to think you would just throw your life away. I can't stand it. Immortality is not all it seems, Bella.'

'But don't you _see_, Edward?' I whined. 'I don't want to live without you. And I don't want to be older than you, although I already am. I want to be a similar age to you.' Edward took my wrists, the both of them in just one of his hands. He looked deep into my eyes.

'And I want you to live a full life. I want you to go to university. I want you to have a career. I want you to have children, and experience life as it should be. I want you to live the most fantastic life you can, and then leave your legacy.' I looked away. I couldn't stand his intense stare. It hurt too much.

'I can't be without you, Edward. You're the only one. I could never live the life you want me to live without you. It just wouldn't work.' I looked at his shoulder, because to stare at his sad, perfect face in this state was awfully dangerous. It would make me cry again. His lips graced my cheek, and sent a shiver through my body.

'My love,' Edward whispered, 'you are the only one for me. But I refuse to take away your life.'

'At this rate you may not have to,' I muttered, Edward growled in his chest.

'I'm not going to let her turn you,' vowed Edward, much more to himself than to me. He wasn't facing me, but was looking somewhere to my right, concentrating, looking marvellous. I slowly raised my hand to stroke his cheek. As always, he would stiffen more than a statue ever could, but then relax and enjoy the feel of my warmth on his ice cold skin. I hesitantly kissed his cheek. I was never sure these days how far Edward would let me go, and I did try, no matter how hard I failed, to keep within his strict guide lines. Today he was feeling lenient, and he turned his face to mine, and his lips wrapped around mine. I felt myself losing my control as I always did, but held onto the last few strings of my self restraint, my hands keeping mostly to themselves. He was feeling _very_ risky today, and he leaned forward, my back pressing into the couch below me, and he parted my lips very carefully, and for the first time ever, we French kissed. After two seconds, I stopped breathing. One of his hands reached up to cup my face, the other supported his body. His lips parted from mine.

'Breathe,' he reminded me. I did so.

'Again,' I whispered breathily. He smiled his crooked smile. I stopped breathing again.

'Not now. You should be getting home. Charlie will be waiting.'

One far too fast car ride later, I was outside my home. Charlie's police car was indeed already there. Edward pecked my cheek before I got out. I looked at him.

'Are you coming up afterwards?' I asked uncertainly.

'If you wish,' he said, his customary response.

'I'll see you there,' I grinned.

Charlie was watching TV when I walked inside.

'Hey, Bella,' he greeted, without looking away.

'Hi, Dad.' I went upstairs to drop off my schoolbag, and headed back down to begin cooking dinner. I cooked us up some burgers from the meat that I'd left to defrost earlier this morning, and I cooked a side of pasta. Charlie ate without complaint. But pasta seemed to be a thinking-inducing kind of food, because it was only after a few chews, when he looked at me suddenly, and opened his mouth to ask a question.

'Bella, why Edward?' he asked simply. I blinked. I'd never really thought about it.

'I don't know,' I found myself admitting. 'He's just…I don't know.' Charlie grunted. I wasn't sure if this was a grunt of disapproval, or a grunt of understanding, so I didn't know what to say next.

'I just don't want you getting too involved with a boy too soon, Bella. You have to be careful. Boys can be tricky.' Charlie suddenly looked very threatening. I felt very sorry for the poor fork in his hand getting squeezed.

'Dad?' I said uncertainly. He didn't usually act like this. He shook his head a little.

'I just don't like him, honey. I know you don't want to hear it, but I worry that something irreversible will happen, and you'll regret it.' Charlie picked at his pasta in discomfort. It cost him to talk about things like these. I bit my lip. Charlie was oddly insightful, though he didn't realize it. When I could actually convince Edward to the only thing I really ask of him, something _very_ irreversible would happen. And I would leave Charlie, Renée, Jacob, and Angela…all my friends and family. I'd leave them behind. Jacob's wonderful contagious smile floated to the top of my thoughts. It would be hard to do it, but the price I would receive…surely it outweighed everything I would lose.

Surely…

Charlie continued eating as though nothing happened, obviously convinced I would now be careful. We finished in silence, and I cleared the dishes.

'I need an early night. See you in the morning,' I yawned, walking up the stairs. Edward was waiting for me, sitting in my rocking chair. I felt my heart throb, like it always did, and a slight pang of jealousy that I couldn't look marvellous no matter what. I knew Edward thought I did, though. He gestured for me to sit on his lap. I did.

'Even Charlie thinks it's a bad idea,' he murmured at my ear. I didn't reply. I was too busy thinking about this lady who was supposedly going to come and turn me into a vampire. A vivid image of a hideous old lady, wearing a black cloak and brandishing an apple at me came to mind. I smiled, and leaned against Edward, feeling my eyelids droop. I fought back a yawn.

'Oh…I'm tired,' I said sleepily. Edward immediately stood up, and I was beneath my sheets in a second. 'I wish you wouldn't do that,' I said vaguely. I heard him laugh softly, feeling myself lose my grasp on being awake. He kissed my forehead. 'Stay,' I muttered through my closed eyes, and then he was lying next to me on the bed, his arm gently around me, trying not to make me cold.

'Go to sleep,' Edward whispered warmly. 'I'll be here in the morning when you wake up.'

'You better,' I threatened him sleepily. 'I'll be very upset if you're not.' I could practically hear him smile. He kissed my cheek, and I felt myself slide away from consciousness, and into a weary sleep full of scary women selling me apples.

(A/N) So, that's the first chapter. I hope you like what you've read, and if you do, you can bet there'll be more in the next chapter. If you could please review, and give me some feedback on anything, I'd be so grateful. Thankyou for reading.

-COTA


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) This one is a fairly short chapter.

Enjoy!

Your Shoe Is On My Foot…And It Doesn't Fit, Chapter Two

Edward had 'given me the day off'. That's what he called it. I scowled, and kicked at a rock lying innocently in the front yard, and then I sighed. It wasn't right to be annoyed. It was for my own safety. Plus, Edward needs to eat. Or drink, really. So, there I was, in my pyjamas, after waving Edward goodbye. I needed something to do. Who can I hang out with? I wondered. Charlie was about to go fishing with Billy, and leave me alone. Even Charlie was more socially adept than I was. A gleaming smile lit my face. _Jacob_. Duh, I thought to myself, shaking my head.

"Hey, Dad?" I walked as quickly as I could inside without falling. Charlie was just finishing packing up his tackle. He looked up, distracted. "Can I come with you to La Push? I want to see Jacob." Charlie smiled. He did like Jacob better than any of my friends.

"Of course. I'll just call Billy and check if Jacob is there." He picked up the phone. I quickly went upstairs to get ready. I put on some daggy jeans with a hole in the knee, and a plain blue shirt. I brushed my hair quickly. I was just pulling on my flats when Charlie called out from downstairs. "Jake's at home, and he's really glad you're coming out." I grinned, and jogged downstairs, taking extra caution.

"Let's go," I grinned, leading the way to the cruiser.

The drive to La Push was uneventful and silent, though one of Charlie's fishing rods kept poking me in the head. I thought excitedly of Jacob as we drove. Jacob was waiting outside his house when we arrived, wearing a shirt with cut off sleeves, and denim shorts.

"Bella!" he cried. If possible, the boy had grown _again_. I stared as I got out of the car.

"Stop growing!" I shouted in accusation, my way of greeting, but I ran forward to give him a hug. He pulled me up in a strong bear-hug. He was always just a tad too enthusiastic. But he was Jacob. I smiled.

"I can't help it if you're vertically challenged," he teased, crudely testing the difference in our heights with one of his hands. I smacked him on the arm playfully. He laughed his bark-like laugh. "Go for a walk?" he suggested. I grinned.

"Bye, Dad. Have fun! Say hi to Billy for me." I called to Charlie.

"Will do, kid." Charlie stumped up to Billy's house, balancing all of his gear.

--

Jacob and I walked slowly. We were both very uncoordinated. I took pleasure in this very simple fact. We walked to our own spot; the tree that was submerged in the sand some distance from his house, it's limbs sticking bone-white out of the ground. We sat opposite each other, watching each other for some reason. I felt a pang of…something, in my stomach. I frowned, it was familiar. Jacob watched my expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his head tipped to one side. It reminded me of a dog. Sometimes he acted very animal like. What was I meant to say to him? Gee, Jacob, I forgot to tell you, I'm actually dating a vampire, and him and his family are about to become human, and me and you are possibly going to become vampires. Pfft. Right. I chose my words carefully.

"Something very weird might be happening to me soon," I said. "And I don't know what's going to happen afterwards if it does." Jacob looked concerned.

"Is it to do with your boyfriend?" he asked hotly. It was very obvious Jacob liked me. I tried not to encourage him.

"A little," I said evasively. Jacob opened his mouth to say something.

"_HELP!!_" screamed someone in the distance. "Help me, _please!_" The voice of a woman in severe distress broke our conversation, and we stared in the direction it was coming from. As one, Jacob and I stood, running as fast as our limbs allowed us towards her. Her cries continued, half screaming, half crying. We ran towards shrubbery; the beginnings of the wood. She was in there. Of course. "Help!" her cries were becoming weaker, more crying than screaming, as though she was giving up. "No, no, don't! Please! _Help_!' We sprinted across the ground, surprisingly neither of us had fallen. The mossy ground disappeared beneath us suddenly. I thought I heard someone laugh. My eyes felt like they popped out of my head. I stared at Jacob, and he stared at me, as we fell into a gigantic pit. We grabbed onto each other, and I screamed, waiting for us to die.

--

We didn't. How strange.

"Jake?" It was dark, and my god, it was _cold_! I crawled into a ball. "Jake?" I repeated. He made a grunting sound near me. I felt blindly around in the darkness. "Jake!" I shouted.

"Go away…" he muttered. My blundering arms finally made contact with him. I shook him roughly.

"Wake up! Jacob, wake up!" I growled. He made a snorting kind of sound as he jerked awake.

"Huh? Bella?"

"Yes." There was a moment's silence.

"Where are we?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know." It smelled very forest-y. "I think we're still in the woods."

"Yes, you have excellent deduction skills," giggled a voice. A female one.

"Who are you?" Jacob and I asked to together.

"Who I am is none of your concern.' The voice was polite, light. Not threatening. It was almost friendly.

"Where are we?" Jacob asked.

"You are where the people I want can be," replied the woman. I frowned. But we're in the woods still, I thought to myself. Maybe she's brought us over the treaty line. This must be the woman from the vision. Alice, don't come here, I pleaded. She would be able to see me, of course.

"Bella!" the most wonderful voice in the world called. He sounded so frightened. Of course he was here. "Bella!!" he shouted again.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward, don't!" I heard the female voice giggle.

"Welcome, guests," she said luxuriously. Light suddenly flooded the area. I blinked in shock at the sudden green. We were indeed in the woods still, surrounded by trees. First, I saw Jacob, who was blinking, like me, in the harsh light. Then I saw a woman: a woman so very beautiful. But very eccentric. She looked like your run-of-the-mill fortune teller. She wore odd, colourful clothing, complete with a bandana, had very large hoop earrings, and was even carrying a white orb. Then I saw Edward, who was quickly joined by the rest of the family. The woman was staring, particularly at Edward. "I'm glad you're here." I stood up shakily, and pulled Jacob up. I approached the woman. She looked at me, with an expecting kind of face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"It is not what _I_ want…' she said mysteriously."It is what my master's want, and what everyone here wants. It's all to do with _you_, actually, andit all works out fantastically." She grinned wickedly. "Now…" she raised her strange orb. "Look into this, dear."

"Don't, Bella." Edward said immediately. Well, yes, it was pretty obvious. Don't look into what the person you've been warned about tells you to look into. But, I was already looking. Very stupid of me. With a wicked grin, the lady cackled.

"Eg nach!" she cried to the heavens, in a foreign language. A powerful wind swept through where we all stood from the moment she finished her words. My hair flicked upwards violently. I was frozen by the gale, my arms outstretched, my face blank. Everyone, besides the woman, was in the same position as me. The force pounded my body from all directions, and I felt for sure I was growing smaller, eroding away from the power of it.

And then it stopped.

The lady laughed triumphantly.

(A/N) Sorry it was so short. I just really wanted to get the ball rolling for this. Review if you'd like. Thankyou for reading. Oh, yeah. If you want to know what the lady said, read it backwards. Eg nach-change. Lol. I can't make up my own language.

-COTA


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) Thankyou very much to my readers! Special thanks to The Original Madackles, Sofabedtry, twilightmoon20, Lana Mare, kim53456, O Wingless One and PrInCeSs CaRoLiNa for your favourite's, reviews, and alerts! Thanks for the support.

Your Shoe Is On My Foot…And It Doesn't Fit, Chapter Three

_Oh my god!! Who was breathing so loud??_ It sounded like a whirlwind, this breathing. It was as if a giant had fallen asleep next to me, and was breathing in my ear from its enormous lungs, making a roaring noise every time it did so. I opened my eyes in frustration, and practically passed out from shock. Everything was very bright. The mossy green of the surrounding woods, the brown trunks of trees, the grey of rocks, the light that forced its way through the dense canopy of leaves, was all more defined, brighter, as though my eyes could suddenly see better. And the _smell_. Holy crow, nothing had smelled better: a fantastic mix of grass, wood and pine. I stood up in awe, and inhaled again. Then my stomach grumbled. That was loud too.

And then I felt it. The most horrible sensation, and it had filled me: a thirst, a thirst so powerful I could have been trapped in a desert for months without water. It filled my entire being, clawing at my stomach, my body, taking control of my senses, forcing my body to crouch, to hunt, to smell and stare in every direction for prey. For blood. I felt nauseated. But I couldn't stop myself. There was blood everywhere around me, now that I could smell it. Blood to my left, blood to my right, blood up ahead and as far as my nose could tell. It was the most intoxicating thing I'd ever smelt, but I felt the urge to retch at the same time. Why was this happening?? I looked around me, and bodies were there. Jacob, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme; they all lay on the ground. The loud breathing was coming from them. They all looked different too, slightly. But I couldn't think about that. All I could think about was this thirst. It was painful. I ran away, ran as far as I could. And I didn't fall over. And the trees seemed to be moving by especially fast. I stopped running. I wasn't even struggling to breathe, and I'd been running for five minutes flat out. A possibility began to dawn on me. I was a vampire? I quickly ran back. I had to get Jacob out of there. He was meant to be one too, right?

Edward awoke. Yes, _awoke_. For the first time in a very long time. He sat up swiftly, looking around wildly for Bella, but she was gone. As was Jacob. And the lady. He stood. Something was incredibly odd. Fear rising in his stomach, he put two fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse. A steady rhythm beat out.

"Oh, no…" He blinked, because he needed to. And he breathed, because he needed to. He was human. And that means Bella…

"Wake up!" he shouted, shaking the shoulders of his family. "Everyone wake up!" Slowly, they roused, looks of confusion crossing their faces. "Okay, here's the deal. We're human. Bella's gone and so is Jacob. I'm guessing they're vampires, like was said in the vision." Edward couldn't even talk super fast anymore. Out of habit, he listened for their thoughts, and felt crushed when he realized he couldn't.

"Whoa, this is weird," Emmett commented, eyes alight with excitement, his fingers around his wrist, feeling his pulse. "Check this out, Rose." Rosalie's expression was shocked, but hopeful. Here she was, human, just like she'd wished to be. She looked at Emmett. They could have children. Emmett glanced up, and his expression faded to thoughtfulness as he looked at Rosalie. Jasper and Alice were standing closely side by side, watching everyone else as they went through the motions. Esme and Carlisle embraced, with worried looks painted on their faces. Edward's heart beat rapidly in his chest. His love, his whole reason, was dead…or undead, whatever you would call it. Her heart had stopped beating, her blood stopped pulsing. She was gone. It would be decades before she could be around him. Though he was alive, something he had wished to be for a while…but to be with her. It was what he wanted the most, to be alive: to age, to be with her, accompany her to university, marry her, have children, have grandchildren, grow old together. And now, here he was. And she was dead. Life is cruel. Very. He felt an odd constricting in his throat, and his mouth pulled back in a grimace. His eyes scrunched closed, and with an ache in his chest, Edward began to cry. The tears streamed down his face, and he fell to his hands and knees, his fringe falling ever so slightly into his eyes. He pounded the ground with his fist, and his family watched, stricken. He was so furious. Edward let out an angry roar, a human one. It ripped from his throat, and he flung himself to his feet, staring wildly around, his nostrils flared. Alice walked forward slowly, her eyes swimming with tears. She touched Edward on the shoulder, and he calmed, and his head tipped forward, and he sobbed quietly. Alice searched for his eyes, her mouth trembling.

"It'll be okay," she whispered.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was _gorgeous_. Despite the thirst that was crippling me, I had to recognize that fact. Jacob was beside me. He too was bent over double with thirst. Becoming a vampire had the strangest effect on Jacob. His skin being dark didn't appear pale, but bruises had appeared beneath his eyes, extremely dark circles under his eyes. I had my own purple bruises under my eyes too. Both our eyes were red, and it looked so strange in Jacob's face. I grimaced, and a sound of exhaustion leaked from between my clenched teeth.

"What do we do, Jake?" I gasped, clutching my stomach.

"I don't know," he rasped back. "I'm so thirsty…" Jacob rolled onto his back, and wheezed.

We were at the Cullen household. Only because I knew it was empty. We would have to leave soon. We both winced at the pain of denying out thirst. "What's happened to us?" Jacob asked.

"We're vampires…" I muttered. "Cold ones…" I hinted. Jacob paused. "…I can't sit here like this. I need…I _need_…" I couldn't even finish off my sentence. I staggered to my feet, and Jacob hauled himself up with me. We ran like lightening from the room.

"What do we do?" Jacob asked me, fear in his eyes.

"We have to drink blood. But of animals." Jacob looked at me weirdly. We sprinted miles and miles, ignoring as best we could the tantalizing smells of human blood, fighting against our very instinct. The running made it easier. Within an hour, we had reached the reserve the Cullens go to. The sun was just beginning to set. It threw Jacob and I into a blood red light. Appropriate, I thought.

"How do you know about all this?" Jacob asked me. We'd run in silence, but I knew he'd been dying to ask me. Not that dying was much of an option.

"Edward and his family are vampires. And we're going to kill an innocent human if we don't hurry up and eat something." I gasped as another lurch of hunger rocked my body.

"What do we do?" asked Jacob.

"Use your instincts." I managed, before I lost control completely. The whole world was like a vivid stream of colours, a constant source of delicious smells. I disappeared as fast as a bullet, leaving Jacob by himself, and I sought the blood I smelt. I didn't know what animal it was, but it was near. I ran stealthily and lithely, all the while growing thirstier. I lunged on my unsuspecting prey: a fox, wondering around in its prime. The poor animal let out a yelp, before I quickly snapped its neck. I felt horrible, killing an innocent animal. But better quick than tortured. My stomach lurched threateningly as I lowered my mouth to its neck. I whimpered. I couldn't do it. My lips trembled with the battling conflicts inside of me: a thirst so powerful I was about to lose control, and an intense desire to never kill anything ever again. I was disgusting. I was horrible. I suddenly hated myself. I'm sure I would have cried if I could. I needed Edward. The thirst was making me shudder, with fresh blood so near me. I let out a scream of horror and submission, and tore open the animal's neck, and sucked the blood from its veins.

I staggered back to where I'd left Jacob. He was gone, off hunting. I sat on the ground and crawled into a ball. My shoulders shook, my chest heaved with my useless crying. There were no tears, but I was so horrified.

"Edward!" I yelled to no one. I waited for Jacob to return, my tearless crying eventually stopping, but the disgust never faded. Jacob returned well into the night

"I'm the most awful thing alive," he said. I nodded, a dry sob escaping my mouth.

"I agree."

We ran back to Forks, trying to think of anything but what we'd just done. But it was a heck of a thing to ignore. Running was exhilarating, though. I could find a little enjoyment at that, the way I could just run forever without growing tired, or falling, or tripping, or doing any of the clumsy things I was accustomed to. This thought made me sad. I was different to what I used to be. We came to a sudden stop on the border of Forks.

"Jake, I don't know if we can risk it. Going back into town." I said, biting my lip.

"Why not?"

"It takes years and years of practice to be able to be around humans…" I said quietly. Years and years, I thought morosely to myself. How had I ever wanted this? I wondered. It seemed the most stupid thing to want. Edward had been right. I was better off human. Jacob eyed me.

"How many years are we talking?" He faced me stubbornly.

"The truth?" He nodded. "Decades." I said, with a hopeless shrug of my shoulders. "Edward has been alive for over one hundred years. Roughly ninety of them as a vampire." Jacob stared at his feet.

"Oh," he said. He kicked at the ground. I made a miserable face.

"Yes. We'll never see anyone we know again. Not for as long as we live." Jacob put his arms around me. I thought he was taking it pretty well, considering he'd had practically no knowledge of vampires until now. I clutched onto him, and he onto me. We were all we had right now. I looked at Jacob's eyes. They were a warm, liquid brown. I knew mine were the same colour.

"Your eyes," Jacob said suddenly. I nodded.

"They change after we feed."

"How different are we?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"How long have you got?" My very bad attempt at dry humour in light of a situation. Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"A long time, apparently."

We both sat down, and I began to divulge the story of the vampires to him.

(A/N) Next chapter up soon, hopefully. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you'd like. Thankyou for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Thanks to everyone reading my story. Special thanks to _Sofabedtry_, _Lana Mare_, _Alice4Ever_, and _starfireash_ for reviews, alerts and favourite's on the previous chapter. Thankyou very much for the support.

Enjoy.

Your Shoe Is On My Foot…And It Doesn't Fit, Chapter Four

Jacob listened intently while I explained vampires to him. Not that there was really a lot to explain, it was just complicated. I also told him what had happened in the woods, and explained that Alice had a vision about it a few days earlier. His eyes widened in surprise when I told him that some vampires even have special powers, like Alice.

"Whoa!" he said excitedly. "Like, super powers?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Aside from the super strength and never dying." I picked at the grass beneath me. Jacob leant back on the ground and laughed. His hair fanned out behind him on the grass. He rested his hands behind his head relaxedly.

"Did your boyfriend have powers?" Jacob must have felt a little superior, knowing that he was now more impressive and strong than my boyfriend. I looked at the ground in sadness.

"Yes."

"Like what?" pressed Jacob, rolling over onto his stomach and surveying me with his hands under his chin. He looked rather innocent.

"He can hear thoughts."

Jacob's jaw dropped open, and then he laughed.

"Wow. Heavy. So whenever you two are together, he can hear what you're thinking? Man, that'd be weird." He ran his hands distractedly through his hair.

"Uh-uh," I disagreed. "He can't hear what I think. We don't know why. It's just me. He can hear what everyone else thinks." Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"Are you like a bomb-shelter for eavesdroppers on your thoughts?" I laughed.

"No. I just think my brain works different to everyone else's, or something." I shrugged. Jacob snorted.

"You've got that right," he chuckled. I scowled at him. "So, do you think we've got powers?"

"I don't know. I don't think we can tell until we use it. It's usually something we had when we were humans, something really strong in us. But it gets enhanced." Jacob looked confused.

"So lover-boy could hear thoughts when he was human?"

"No. He said he was especially intuitive, though. And Jasper, he's one of the Cullen's, he can control emotions, because he was really charismatic when he was alive." Jacob nodded as he listened.

"Well, you were a real klutz. Why aren't you a super klutz now?" He grinned. I smacked him on the arm.

"You were hardly better." Immaturely, I poked my tongue out.

It was dark now, the moon had risen high in the sky and all the nocturnal animals were running around wildly. It must have been well into the night.

"How come I'm not tired?" Jacob voiced his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," I muttered. Jacob glanced at me. "We can't sleep. _Ever_," I emphasized. Jacob sighed.

"Y'know, there don't seem to be many perks to this whole vampire thing," he mumbled. Something that I'd been turning over in my mind, suddenly clicked into place.

"But, you wanted it," I realized.

"What?"

"The lady…she said 'it's not what I want, it's what you want'." My expression was wide with shock. Jacob just looked at me.

"Explain, please."

"See, I wanted to be a vampire, so I could be with Edward." I ignored Jacob's frown and continued. "Edward…probably wanted to be human so he could be with me. The rest of them always wanted to be human. I think they've lived long enough as vampires; they all miss humanity. See? But you…" my brilliant conclusion suddenly didn't make sense. "I don't know why you'd want to be a vampire." Jacob looked away evasively. I noticed. "What?"

"Well," he said hesitantly, "I don't want to be a vampire…I just want to be with you. Wherever you go, I'll go. Whatever you do, I'll do…whatever you become, I'll become." He would have been blushing so deeply that I would have even been able to see it if he was human still. My throat stuck.

"…Oh." Jacob made a noise of agreement.

"This is going to be the best chance I'm ever going to get," he mused. "And you're going to be wanting him the whole time."

"I'm sorry, Jake." And I was, truly.

"Well," he said optimistically, "I've got the rest of eternity to change your mind." His dazzling grin lit up his face, even in the dark. I couldn't answer anything to that, so I lapsed into silence. After a while, I started to feel thirsty again. I groaned.

"I don't know if I can do this, Jake," I confided miserably. His cold hand took mine. It was so strange. His skin used to be so warm.

"Do what?"

"Kill anything else again. It's too horrible."

"I know, Bella, honey. I know." He looked just as torn up about it. He'd gotten more handsome, I noticed. A rather impressive thing, considering how very good looking he had been before. "I feel like crap, too. But we have to."

"I know…I'm getting thirsty again."

"Same." We looked at each other glumly. At least we had each other. "Together?" he asked, a resigned smile on his lips. I nodded. We stood up, holding hands, and we used our sense of smell to guide us to blood. Better horrified together, than horrified alone.

--

The Cullen's walked all the way back to their house, unable to run at supersonic speeds. They walked in silence, a pensive one. Carlisle walked with Esme, Emmett walked with Rosalie, Jasper walked with Alice, but poor Edward walked on his lonesome, thinking of the one who should have been beside him. It was an awfully long way to their house, but they reached it eventually, with aching feet and weary eyes. It was late when they got back, approaching eleven at night. Without a word to one another, they all went to their rooms. Edward went alone to his room, and sat on his couch. He sat tightly, knees together, hands on knees, but was given away by the broken look on his face. He fought back tears. He wasn't even abashed that he had cried. He'd waited a hundred years…for this? His heart felt broken, betrayed and used. He needed to find Bella, even if it risked his life. He needed her, she needed him. It was a circle. A very vicious and nasty circle that was cruel. He was horribly tired, and he needed to sleep. The idea was absurd, unfamiliar, after this many years of not sleeping. He couldn't sleep, not now. He stood up, determination tightening his features, and ran to the garage. It was so _slow_, human speed. He snatched up the keys to the Volvo as he ran past. The tyres screamed in the gravel as he tore off down the driveway. His family watched anxiously from the windows in the house. Alice stared for a minute longer than anyone else. Jasper had returned to the couch, watching her from where he sat.

"Alice?" he asked. Alice turned from the window, sighing. "Listen to me. It's not your fault." Alice shook her head gloomily.

"Yes, it is. I should have been able to see it."

"Alice, you know your powers didn't work as well when you were human. You couldn't have seen it if you tried." Jasper held out his arms, and Alice, as tiny as she was, fit into them easily. Her hair brushed under Jasper's chin.

"I know…" she sniffed."But it still feels like my fault."

"It's not." Jasper said firmly. Alice smiled a little. Jasper kissed her cheek gently. "We should sleep. We actually have to now." Alice nodded. They lay down on their couch. They would have to buy a bed.

--

The Volvo roared just as fast as always down the road, desperation deep in its driver's eyes. Bella ran through his head repeatedly as he drove. But where was she? How could he find her? It was a useless mission. Edward wondered where she would go as a vampire. He knew that she was smart enough to stay away from humans, and to drink before she lost control. He cringed as he imagined how she felt after killing an animal. He was sure she needed him right now. _Wait…she knows where we go to hunt. Maybe she's gone there_. He pressed his foot even harder on the pedal, more determined now that he had his heading. He would get there relatively soon.

--

We ran as one, Jacob and I, gripping each other's hands still. We'd been running for an hour or so, after seeing no animals big enough for the both us, or an animal we were brave enough to take on. But, now an animal was nearby, sniffing the ground for tracks of its own prey. It was relatively large, enough for the two of us. I felt sick, just from thinking that. Our eyes were wide in the darkness, our ears pricked for the slightest sound, our noses sniffing. We froze when we heard a car squeal to a stop some distance away. We continued again, but then, the driver of the car presumably, was shouting loud enough for us to hear. And it was shouting a name. My name.

"_Bella!!_" the voice bellowed. "_BELLA!!_" I stopped moving.

"Edward," I choked out. My head turned in the direction of his voice.

"Don't," Jacob warned. "You'll kill him within the second. You said yourself that it takes years to control." I nodded roughly, trying to stop myself from running to him.

"Bella!!" he called again. "I know you can hear me, love!" Jacob tried to move me forward, but I had frozen, my feet practically bolted to the ground.

"Bella, you can't. You know you can't." Jacob said desperately. "If you kill him, I'm the one who will have to put up with your whining and moping for the next millennium." I was torn. I had to see him. I had to. But I could kill him. I could _kill_ him. "Don't," repeated Jacob.

"Bella!" he kept calling my name. "Bella, I need you!" He sounded like he was crying. "Bella!!" I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay with Jacob any longer. Jacob saw it in my eyes. He shook his head a fraction of an inch in a last attempt. Edward called my name again, sounding more desperate every time. I wrenched my hand from Jacob's, and I ran quicker than ever to Edward, hoping against hope that I could control myself. I was there in a few seconds. Edward was on the ground on his knees, staring at the ground. The Volvo was parked behind him with mud splattered all over it. His hair was windswept, his hands dirty from seemingly clawing the dirt beneath him. I stopped moving when I saw him. I was about seven metres from him. Seven incredibly long metres. His blood…it was racing feverishly. My eyes went wide, my nostrils quivered. I made a choking kind of noise, restraining myself. Edward's head snapped up when he heard it.

"Bella," he breathed. He stood up and started walking forward. My face contorted. He froze, with one foot in the air still. "Sorry." I whipped my head from side to side, trying to control it. It was so hard. I was fighting my very instinct, the thing that my new self wanted the very most. _Blood_.

"Argh," I screamed, my hands flying up to my face and clutching it.

"I'm so sorry," Edward muttered. "If you ever became one, I was supposed to be there for you." He looked horribly ashamed. I clenched my teeth, still struggling.

"Don't you blame yourself," I said through my teeth. I sounded harsher than I wished, but I was using so much strength to just contain myself. He looked at his feet, upset.

"I don't care if you kill me. I need to be near you," he said, emotion thick in his voice. I stared at him. I was sure my eyes were slowly turning back to red. Newborns have to feed more, and I was running low, the thirst starting to affect me physically again. My control was waning. He took a daring step forward, and I took one back. His eyes pleaded with me. His pained, green eyes. I stopped moving, and stared into them.

"Your eyes," I managed to gasp. "They're green." He nodded, tears in his eyes.

"Bella…don't move. I need you. You can do it. I know you can." He took another step. I stayed still, but jerked my face up, anything to get my nose away from his wonderful smell.

"You're asking too much," I panted. "I can't do it." My head swapped from side to side, as though trying to find what side smelled less like blood. He kept moving forward, and I couldn't step back. I wanted to stay. I _had_ to stay. He was just two metres from me. He kept eye contact with me, intense eye contact, as though it would keep me controlled. He took another step forward. One and a half metres away. My throat started making sounds of its own accord, a half growl, half strangling sound. But he kept coming, and I was still standing there, itching to lunge, to bite, to drink. It was getting stronger by the second. One metre away. I could just reach out and touch him if I wanted. He was so close. Too close. In a desperate attempt, I stopped breathing. It's very strange to not smell anything, I can tell you. But it made it easier. I relaxed my muscles, and my head drooped a little.

"Bella?" he said uncertainly, preparing to take his next step. I looked up, and somehow, I smiled. He closed the gap between us, and put his arms around me. He was warm. How very odd. I stiffened a little, and he paused, waiting for me to relax. After a few seconds, I did.

"Oh, Edward," I sobbed into his shoulder. His warm, tantalizing, blood-smelling shoulder. I made extra sure I wasn't breathing. His hands grasped my face, and he stared into my eyes with a look of sadness. I stared back, engrossed by his green eyes. They were so beautiful. More beautiful than the ones I was accustomed to. We stood like this for a few minutes. But my eyes soon returned to red, and I was so uncomfortable without a sense of smell. Edward grimaced as he let go of me, and ran back to his car.

"Go. Drink. It's too dangerous for me now," he told me, halfway in his car. He slammed the door and reversed out, spraying mud everywhere.

"Jacob?" I called. He was there in a second, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. He licked it up. I pulled a disgusted face.

"I left some for you," he muttered, attitude apparent in his voice. "Just follow the smell."

"I'll be back." I did indeed follow the smell. It was horrible, but fantastic at the same time. Yuck. I had to get used to drinking blood. I drank what was left, and returned to Jacob. He was still standing there, arms folded.

"So," he said, sounding oddly like a parent. A lecture? Oh, gosh. "So…you didn't kill him hmm?" He glared at me like I was very lucky, but still accusatory at the same time. I bet he was privately hoping that I would lose control.

"No, I didn't," I shot back. "I could never. Ever." Jacob looked sour.

"You shouldn't have even risked it," spat Jacob. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because I know exactly how you would have been if you had killed him! I would have to fix you! Like before." A shadow came into his eyes as he said this. I studied his face, and then looked at my shoes.

"It's not the moment I'm most proud of, Jake. You know that." I bit my lip.

"Of course I know that. I had to put you back together. I was there! I saw it. Have you seen what he does to you?" Jacob threw his arms out wide in exaggeration.

"Yes, I know!" I shouted. "I know because he's made me happier than ever, and I can't live without him!"

"Well, welcome to the afterlife, honey!" Jacob yelled in my face. He'd hit a nerve. I was now in the same spot as Edward had been, and I hated it. I acted before I could think. I slapped him hard. It was like hitting marble, but his head snapped to the side with the force of my slap. I regretted it instantly. My hand slapped to my mouth.

"Jake, I'm sorry," I breathed. He stared at me, his strong eyes showing hurt. He shook his head.

"No, you're not," he smiled a little. "You're always going to want him. Always. In a thousand years you're still going to be wanting him. And I'll just be here, because that's what I do. I'm your…' he slowed his speech. "I'm your best friend. And nothing more." His expression slackened from anger to sadness. It broke my heart to watch the torment on his face. "And, do you know why, honey?" I shook my head. "Because I'm the one for you. In this lifetime, I'm the one for you. Edward is whatever. He's your soul mate, or something. But you were never meant to have him. You're meant to have _me_. But he screwed it all because he became a vampire. Can't you see that? You'd be with me if you'd never met him, and you know it!" I frowned, thinking intensely. I tried to imagine myself in a life without Edward. Not a life where he'd left, but a life where he'd never been there at all. I could see it. It _would_ be Jacob and I. Something must have happened in my eyes when I realized it because Jacob sighed a relieved sigh, which sounded like he'd been waiting for something to happen. I looked at him, confusion on my face. Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob. Jacob looked pleased even though I was worried. "At least you know."

Yeah, I thought glumly to myself, at least now I have another choice to make.

(A/N) Yeah, long chapter this time. Took me a little while to write. Hope it's not too jumpy. Please review with feedback. I always love reading them. Thank you for reading this.

-COTA


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) I've kept you waiting long enough. Go ahead )

Your Shoe Is On My Foot…And It Doesn't Fit – Chapter Five

That night there was silence between Jacob and I. We just sat in the forest all night, wide-awake, not talking. But we would leave together when we needed to drink, which was about once every 5 hours, but was always on our minds in the mean time. I felt awful for Jacob. Jacob was just annoyed at me. I think I understood why. I know how I felt when I thought Edward didn't want me. The silent treatment continued for the next few days, and Edward didn't come and see me. It was a very long couple of days. After the fourth night had come and gone, I finally exhaled sharply in defeat.

"Okay, Jacob," I said, clapping my hands together in a 'let's get down to business' kind of way. "What are we going to do about this?" Jacob glared at me disdainfully, and returned to staring at the spot he had been before. He was sitting on the ground, one knee pulled up a little with an elbow leaning across it, and the other leg was stretched out. I was standing, and I walked in front of him, and crouched down. "C'mon, Jake. You know I hate it when you're not happy."

"Not enough to make me happy," he replied, with an attitude-filled single eyebrow raise. I stamped my foot on the ground and let out a groan of frustration.

"Know what I think you brought with you into this life? Your stubbornness!" I shouted, and marched in the opposite direction. Jacob made a "tuh" kind of a sound, and rolled his eyes. I'd only gone a few metres when Jacob caught up with me.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I just feel hard done by, 'cause I don't seem to be getting anything here. You and Edward are going to be together regardless of what I do, and you get each other and I get no one."

"But you'll meet someone."

"No." Jacob shook his head stubbornly. "I told you the other night. It's only you." I stopped walking, thinking hard. If I really did have a very long to figure this out, then this thing I was thinking about wouldn't affect it much.

"Okay, Jake. I want to try something," I said abruptly. Jacob turned around, hands in his pockets, looking mildly interested. He raised his eyebrows question, and wiggled his head to tell me to say the idea. "Kiss me," I said simply. Jacob instantly moved forward. I held a finger out. "But…" Jacob groaned. I ignored him. "A nice one. The one you want to do on your wedding day." Jacob moved forward, with a very serious look in his eyes. I watched his eyes, so like Edward's had been, but surrounded by a totally different face. We stood bare inches apart, and Jacob's eyes drilled into mine. His hands gently took mine, and I noted the slight tingles that swept up my arm from the touch. He freed one of his hands, never losing eye contact, and pushed a little stray hair behind my ear. Then he picked me up easily, to bring me more to his gargantuan height. His lips pressed gently onto mine, and then he moved them slightly, making my mouth open just the tiniest amount, causing excitement in me, a thrill. His hands snaked around my back, and my arms crept around his neck, one hand pausing to touch his wonderful hair. I felt his lips smile, and he kissed me a little harder, but only a little; enough to make me lean back a little, and then push forward. Then he slowed, his tongue just touching my lips, before he finished it with a soft, gentle kiss.

If it had been possible, it would have taken my breath away.

"So," Jacob began, "what was the purpose of this experiment?"

"I…I," I stammered, still blown away by the kiss, "wanted to see if you made me feel the way he did." Jacob frowned immediately.

"Oh. And how did I do?" He folded his arms, prepared to be insulted. I looked away.

"Actually, you did, um," I trembled, "very good. Marvellously, actually." Jacob grinned smugly.

"Heh. So what does that mean for me?"

"It means that I can see your side of it, too. That I know I'm not just in love with Edward," I mumbled.

"Well, that's a good start," said Jacob eagerly. I smiled at this enthusiasm, despite myself.

"Okay," I laughed. I felt my thirst kick over a notch. "Eurgh. Time for more food…" Jaocb put a hand on his stomach and nodded in agreement.

--

"When did he come out last?" Rosalie whispered to Emmett as they passed Edward's closed door.

"Yesterday," replied Emmett. He shook his head. "Poor guy." They continued walking down the hall.

"I wonder why he hasn't gone to see Bella again," Rosalie mused.

"I think he's trying to give her a little time to adjust." They proceeded downstairs to where the rest of their family, bar Edward, was gathered. Esme was just out of sight, chopping carrots in the kitchen. Carlisle and Jasper were talking quietly, and Alice had her eyes on the television, but any fool would know she wasn't really watching. "So," Emmett loudly interrupted, "what are you talking about?" He grabbed a chair, spun it around and sat on it so that the back of the chair was between his legs. He leaned forward on it interestedly. Rosalie smiled a little, and sat neatly in the chair next to Emmett's. Carlisle smiled too.

"We're discussing whether or not we think that the lady who turned us all works for the Volturi."

"Right. Well, I say she is," input Emmett immediately. "I mean, she said she had _masters_, or whatever. What other masters would want us to be not vampires?" Both Jasper and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, we've both considered that…" Carlisle's sentence trailed off.

"But?" prompted Rosalie.

"She wasn't a vampire," said Jasper. "Surely you noticed she didn't smell like one." Emmett sighed reluctantly in agreement.

"But don't they have a human working as their secretary?" Emmett said.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded.

"But as their _secretary_," emphasized Jasper. "They wouldn't send their secretary half way over the world to do that. If she could do those things, she would be a vampire, not a secretary." A strange expression suddenly crossed Jasper's face. "Actually…" His eyebrows furrowed on his head, as though he'd just realized something very obvious. Rosalie and Carlisle waited patiently for his thoughts to finish. Emmett waited, but not patiently. He looked slightly annoyed. "I think…" Jasper began, slowly, as though voicing his thoughts slower would make them untrue.

"She wasn't human either," Alice cut in, finishing Jasper's thought, standing behind his chair. Her hands were folded over her chest. "She didn't smell like a vampire, nor a human. Or a werewolf. She didn't smell like anything that any of us had ever seen."

"Something else…?" Rosalie said slowly.

"But what else is there?" asked Emmett in confusion.

"That, my son," Carlisle said, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder, "is an excellent question." He listened to the chopping sounds in the kitchen, and went to help his wife. Everybody looked at each other sadly. From upstairs, they could hear Edward pacing about his room, trying to pass the time.

--

"Seriously, Bella," complained Jacob, "how long will we just have to live out here in the wild, getting up occasionally to go kill some innocent little animal, and then going to lie on the grass day after day?"

"I don't know," I told him.

"Y'know, cause seriously, I want a shower. I haven't showered in days. I smell fine, but I still want a shower."

"Well, okay, Jacob. How about I just go build a house with plumbing with our non-existent money?" I snapped. Jacob looked at me reproachfully. I sighed. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't be. It was fair enough. I was whining."

"But you're right. We have nothing to do. Edward never told me what it was he did with his spare time." Jacob said nothing. "He probably studied." Jacob snorted.

"The guy's got all eternity to live, and he studies? Sounds like fun." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He's just different from you, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm glad," laughed Jacob. "If I was like him, I'd be no fun at all." I looked at him, realizing that I was different from both of them. In fact, I was nothing. Without either Jacob or Edward, I was nothing. When I was with one of them, I became someone. But I couldn't be both at the same time, I realized. I could be young at heart, immature, and carefree for the rest of my life, or I could be with Edward, and be mature, still fun, but more adult about the fun. Two totally separate people. Who do I want to be? I asked myself. "Yo, spacecase." Jacob said to me.

"Kiss me again," I commanded. Jacob looked confused.

"Why?"

"Just do it," I said shrilly. Jacob chuckled.

"I like this experiment." He grabbed me gently by the shoulders and leaned in for another soft kiss, but I leapt up and locked my legs around him and twisted my arms around his neck. He leant back slightly, and we fell to the ground. The kiss was rough, and dangerous, and made me want to tear both Jacob's and my clothes off. After a minute or so, I forced myself to get off of Jacob. I rolled to the side and pulled my knees up to my chest. "Wait a sec, where do you think you're going?" Jacob asked.

"Over here," I sniffed, trying to reclaim my poise.

"Uh-uh. How do you think you're going to get a good idea of both sides of what you can have if you don't experience everything on this side?" It was obviously a question that he did not expect me to answer. He kissed me again, and I gave into it, vaguely noting that this probably wasn't what I should be doing. But it felt normal. More normal than Jacob and I hanging out had ever been. Because the thought of Edward wasn't having over me?

Great. Another thing I had to think about.

--

(A/N) Hi, I'm soooo sorry about how long this took, and the fact that it's kind of a short chapter. I figured I'd bust out this next chapter, and then try to get another decent one out pretty soon. It's been what…three months? Yeah, I'm so sorry. I had an exchange student for a month, and that took up a bit of my time, and then a whole bunch of stuff was happening with my family. It's no excuse, I know, I could have found time if I wanted. But anyway, I'm awfully sorry if any of you have been waiting for this chapter. I'll try my best to update regularly.

-COTA


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) New chappie. Things are going to a bit more interesting here X)

Read on.

Your Shoe Is On My Foot…And It Doesn't Fit – Chapter Six

Things…er…progressed with Jacob. Edward seemed like a tiny part of my past right now, here in the current time. I'd only seen him once since I'd turned, and it was now Jacob that was my entire life. When he'd kissed me again, we'd ripped off each others' clothes, and taken a giant step in our ever rocky relationship. Afterwards, we lay on the ground. Jacob kissed my cheek gently. He sighed contentedly.

"Well, I think it's time to eat," he said, swinging up from the ground. He pulled his pants on. I smiled faintly, gazing at him. He turned around and met my eyes. His face turned cautious.

"I don't really feel like it right now," I mumbled, staring at my knee.

"Okay…" he said slowly. "I'll wait." I looked into his eyes. They were a vivid red.

"Go eat," I told him, smiling. "I'm fine." Jacob nodded once, stared at me for a moment, before taking off into the forest. I waited until I couldn't hear him, before I took off, pulling my clothes on as I went, running as fast as my legs would take me. I had to know if I was still in love with him. I couldn't feel it anymore. Just a few days away from him had made all my human memories fade, but I still had the one in the forest, where I was so hungry I could have killed him. I needed to know. I knew Jacob would only take twenty minutes or so to eat, and a second to realize where I would have gone. That gave me only twenty minutes once I reached them, so I ran with determination.

And before I knew it, I was standing outside their house. A figure at a lit window suddenly disappeared. I could hear footsteps thudding down the stairs. The door opened cautiously. I could hear people saying "what is it?' from inside. Edward slowly walked outside.

"Bella," he said. His voice had changed, I vaguely noticed. It was no longer velvety smooth. It sounded much more human. I could see his muscles twitching convulsively as he fought the urge to run across to me.

"Edward," I breathed. I was relieved to know that upon seeing him, all my memories came back with a rush, but looking like someone had placed a grey film over them.

"Can I come closer?"

"Hang on. I'll move." I became aware of an audience standing in the doorway. "Hey everyone," I said. A few people mumbled 'hi'. Some waved. I took a step forward, gauging my thirst. I was okay. I took another. Another. And another. Then a few more. And each time, I had a careful and lengthy pause. I was only a few paces away now. Edward was trembling in anticipation. I was vaguely aware of my time going by. Surely I only had ten minutes or so left. But, one wrong move, and then everyone in the Cullen family is dead.

No pressure.

I exhaled, and prepared to move my foot again. I tried to ignore my instincts screaming at me. My hunger wasn't making it any easier. Then I stared at Edward's face, and I gritted my teeth, and stepped forward, one foot fluidly after another. Jasper audibly gasped. The others were stony silent. I could only hear their breathing and their heartbeats.

"It's okay," I said. I nodded at Edward, who took one small step and put his arms around me. There was a collective intake of breath from our spectators.

"You're doing very well," Edward told me in my ear,

"Thankyou,"

"Do you think you can come in?" he asked me, with a jerk of his head to the house. The movement of his muscles pushed his blood, taunting, through his veins. I froze for a moment, and closed my eyes. Then I nodded. He took me gently by the hand, so gently I could barely feel it, but I followed. We had just stepped over the threshold when I could hear Jacob coming. I let go of Edward and turned around quickly. Jacob stood on the borderline of their property, too far away for the Cullens to see.

"What is it, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Jacob," I replied. He was moving forward slowly, and then he was running. He was standing in front of me in seconds. His face had undergone an amazing transformation. His eyebrows were slanted sharply down, and his teeth were bared in a fierce growl. He was glaring at me angrily.

"How _could_ you, Bella?" He yelled at me, his face close to mine. "Him, _again??_" Spit would have been flying from his mouth if it could.

"Stop it, Jacob," I whispered, glancing at Edward, who looked worried. Jacob was quivering with anger, his shoulders shook, his arms quaked, the muscles expanding and contracting like thick bands all over his body. He huffed angrily, a snarl in his throat.

"I'm sick of how you treat me, Bella! I'm not your _friend_, I'm your _DOORMAT_!!" His voice ripped out from his throat, and his eyes grew crazed with anger. I took a step back.

"Jacob-"

A ferocious snarl tore from Jacob and into the middle of the night, but it was the not the kind I had ever heard from a vampire. It was mixed with that of a wild animal.

And then I saw the strangest thing happen.

Jacob exploded.

His stone body fell to pieces, parts flying in all directions with awesome speed. My eyes flicked after a few, before they zeroed in on Jacob. Standing in his place, amazingly large, was a russet coloured wolf. The wolf smelled..._bad_. It made me want to retch. But the wolf raised its mighty paw and swiped at me. I leapt back quickly, and narrowly avoided it, the furthest protruding claw just an inch from my face.

"Bella!" yelled Edward.

"Get back, Edward!" I commanded, dodging back in little spurts as the wolf continued to swipe at me. I heard the rest of his family move. "Now, Edward!" I yelled angrily. His footsteps thudded inside. The wolf growled at me, circling me. I watched his paws carefully as he moved slightly forward and slightly back on his raised hackles. My knees bent, and my arms cautiously extended themselves into a defensive position, all of their own accord. A low snarl built in my throat as I eyed the wolf. The wolf leapt at me, howling loudly, and its paws connected with my shoulders, pushing me down into the ground. The thud caused the earth to tremble. The werewolf pushed its jaws to my throat, preparing to tear it out. I showed a rock hard hand into its own throat, and it reeled off, gagging and coughing as it struggled to breathe. I jumped onto his back, and put my hands around its neck, holding it still.

"Jacob! Jacob! Listen! I know you're in there!!" I managed through clenched teeth, as the wolf shook, shuddered and writhed beneath me, trying to shake me off. One squirm almost unseated me, but I held on, tightening my group. The wolf let out a squeak of protest. "Jacob!" I yelled roughly. "Get a hold of yourself!" The wolf made another low moan, and then it slumped to the ground weakly, breathing heavily into the dirt. I held my position for a moment, but the smell overpowered me, and I had to get off. I watched as the wolf slowly seemed to withdraw into itself; the fur receding, the paws growing smaller, and the body changed shape.

Jacob lay, naked, on the ground, breathing heavily, and gasping. I stared for a moment, and then, crawling creepily from all areas of the yard, came small fragments of cold, stone-like body, all slowly congregating where they formed a body, the parts all cracked and misshapen. Then the parts glowed slightly, and melded together.

And then there were two Jacobs, lying on the ground.

(A/N) Whoo. Drama. Lol. I'll update soon, I hope.

Please review, and let me know what you think of the twist here.

The support really helps

X)

-COTA


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, all.

I'm sorry to say that I won't be finishing this series, or posting a new one.

With the distractions of my final year of high school, I won't have any time.

Plus, I got a new computer, and all of my files were destroyed and I don't have the several chapters I was waiting to post.

I may start it back up afterwards.

I'm awfully sorry.

-ChildoftheApocalypse


End file.
